


Interrupted

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Komi the tease, M/M, Sarukui the book nerd, Teasing, bad boy getting nerdy kid into trouble, coffee dates, cute dates, flirting in libraries, sex in public places, small people always full of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of events depicting Sarukui's relationship with the small firecracker and occasional troublemaker Komi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! I was so happy when I was assigned to you~~ Kat!!! Oh god I just. danced. And then I saw the whole assignment and knew that I had to write Sarukomi for the first time, just for you QAQ 
> 
> Figuring characters out who haven't had much screen time is kinda hard, so I took your greaser/nerd prompt a little loose and tried to have fun with it :D I sincerely hope you like what you're about to read, dearest ;v;

The warm sun and gentle breeze are of absolutely no help to Yamato. While children run along the streets, their carefree squeals and happy laughter fill the street with innocence, Yamato checks his phone again to look at the time and how it ticks by, as well to check for messages. For some absurd reason, Haruki had a habit of coming late to their meeting place on Friday mornings. It was the only morning they didn’t have practice, and maybe that was the reason Haruki never made it on time. Yamato was known, both by people who didn’t interact with him much and by the people who actually knew him quite well, to be the type who stays relaxed at all times. Not many things could make him lose his cool (which wouldn’t change his facial features anyway). 

The bright atmosphere didn’t reduce the amount of nervous fidgeting; he kept checking his phone again and again, or keeping his eye on the corner street where Haruki should have shown up minutes ago. By this time, Yamato keeps his hand in his phone, waiting for the vibrate and lights to flicker up. He disliked being late for school the most.

“Mommy, why is that big bro smiling and sweating at the same time?” A tiny voice came from down below, and Yamato looked at the finger pointing at his face. He gazes downwards, looking at a little girl ready for elementary school, pointing his way still. Her mother hushes and pushes her along, telling her not to be rude. Yamato waits until they are out of sight, before he wipes his forehead. 

At long last, and a total of 13 minutes late, Haruki appears around the corner. He’s running, his bag bumping behind him. Although Yamato has every reason to be slightly pissed off, he cannot make himself once that brilliant smile reaches him. 

“Yo, Saru!” Haruki stops, catching his breath. “Sorry, there was a cute dog and I forgot the time-”

“Mhmm.” Yamato turns, hoping he doesn’t seem too eager to leave. Haruki was known as a teaser who could find your weak spots and abuse the knowledge once obtained. Nonetheless, Yamato’s step quickens, and blessed with his longer legs, Haruki has to walk faster, too. It gives Yamato a sadistic kind of joy when he even has to run sometimes to keep up. It doesn’t matter to Haruki, who has gotten used by the pace of others. He keeps up conversation, a mile a minute, about yesterday’s practice. Yamato likes to listen, and the pace helps him not to look too pathetic trying to still be on time for the first class.

They enter the courtyard, and Yamato’s hope rises once more. There’s only a few minutes left, but he’s sure they can make it on time. Haruki knows how important it is for him, and challenges him to a run. Their difference in speed shows in sprints only, and Yamato can barely keep up with him. Out of breath, Haruki smiling over the victory and Yamato holding his side, they enter the school and exchange their outside shoes for their school ones.

“Oh wow, two minutes to spare.”

“Don’t joke around, Komiyan.” Yamato breathes out, fixing his shirt before turning around. Haruki shows no sign of movement. His smile is close-lipped, and the hooded eyes have something devilish. While Yamato’s brain sends out clear messages to sidestep Haruki, or to push him towards class, his body freezes. The lure of Haruki’s enticing face makes it hard to move or leave behind, and the curiosity, as well as anticipation to know what Haruki is up to, gains the upper hand.

It’s enough to let Haruki know he can do whatever he pleases. Hands brush Yamato’s shoulders a second later, and grinning lips press themselves on Yamato’s. They lock lips for the shortest time, break apart, then meet again for a second helping. It takes every ounce of willpower on Yamato’s side to break apart for real. 

“You had your fun. C’mon,” Yamato breathes hot air on Haruki’s still smirking face. He has to physically turn his personal sprite around and make him walk through corridors and up the stairs, even running the last stretch to their class.

They’re five minutes late and are asked to stand outside for a bit.

Yamato turns around with dread, while Haruki has to hold in a laugh, their class giggling without a trace of shame. Back to the wall and his heart beating loud against his throat, Yamato looks straight ahead. He ignores Haruki’s hands, tugging at his fingers, apologizing in a silent manner. There’s no reason to believe the excuses being made when the other still grins. 

“Sorry, Saru. I just like to get you into trouble from time to time.” 

Lazy eyes drift towards Haruki, who doesn’t hide anything any longer. His fingers curl around Haruki’s at last, and Yamato sighs. Some things just can’t be helped. 

“Wanna make out in the toilet later?” Haruki's voice is a low rumble that tickles across Yamato's jaw, far too pleasing and inviting-

“Maybe next week when you can be on time for once.” -But Yamato's willpower gets the better over his baser emotions. And some things are worth trying to change, by any means possible.

*~*~*

“The guy’s volleyball team sucks! You guys will never make it to nationals this year.”

It’s the most random thing to be heard in a cafeteria that falls silence once the words are out. Yamato blinks, unable to locate the source that seems to be located somewhere at their right. It’s either his height or Haruki’s hair which made them stand out, but he has no idea what sparked this particular unexpected barb. It even has Yamato’s brain remembering something from not too long ago. 

Bokuto’s words from their second year ring through Yamato’s ears, as if he had heard them only yesterday. With Haruki’s track record, it might even have been only yesterday. No matter how accustomed the team becomes to each other, some facts, even those learned in their first year together, keep being a surprise. Washio’s plant knowledge or Konoha’s unapologetic love for bunnies belonged to those categories.

And then there was Haruki, or to be precise, Haruki’s problem.

_’How can a person that little hold that much rage and power to fight?’_ It was a sentence Bokuto had spoken out loud in pure wonder, while standing at the sidelines. Yamato had been a timid first year, and hadn’t known how to react to Haruki back then. They had been in the cafeteria for less than a minute, when a second year baseball freak had blurted out how volleyball is just for girls and how no one in the male club knows what ‘real men sports’ were. On that day, no one could even blink or see what happened, and only noticed how fast Haruki had gotten over there. In the end, their old third year captain, Yoshioka, who had accompanied them at the time, and Washio, who had been their tallest first year back then, had to get Haruki out of the fight and restrain him.

It was no easy feat for Washio back then to simply hold a tiny ball of rage in two arms or get him out of the zone, but Yamato wished he would have his stern-looking friend here to do it again. He himself wasn’t weak by any means, and he wasn’t scared by the kids coming closer to them. When Yamato had spaced out, a few third years from the baseball team had come over, and by the looks of their smiling faces, were ready to repeat what they just said at a closer proximity. There was a group surrounding him and Haruki at the cafeteria’s entrance, mostly onlookers ready for a show. Yamato was quite sure he could handle the situation, if Haruki didn’t make it worse.

Which, by Murphy’s law, he obviously had to do.

“Say that again to my face and see what will be left of yours, fucker.” The low growl was reserved for enemies only, and while this particular opponent was a head taller than Haruki, he didn’t back down a single bit. It must be that Haruki was so used to be around tall people that he held no fear for them, even if he should. Receiving spikes from strong guys doesn’t equal being able to take their punches. 

“Komiyan, come on, let’s go.” He keeps his voice low, relaxed. If only he can lure Haruki’s hot-headed side away, he should be able to calm him down and avoid further conflict. Being a powerhouse school in terms of volleyball and baseball somehow created this eternal cleft between the two clubs. That, and Bokuto being a better batter (by luck, chance, or pure talent).

Haruki didn’t move, his feet stuck to the floor, even when Kanemaru from the baseball club pushed him. Looking behind him for a second and trying to clear an opening for their swift exit, Yamato tries again, reaching out to Haruki a little louder. “Those guys aren’t worth your time.” 

“”Scuse you, Joker!?”

Yamato reacted faster than Haruki, which was a rare feat. He had him at the shoulder, and took a strong grip that wouldn’t listen to a ‘no, let me fight’. As much as others misunderstood the way Yamato’s face happened to look like, his team knew when shit was up and they shouldn’t test his patience. One glance of Haruki made the smaller man step back, while Yamato kept his hold dominant.

“Maybe if you would try to put that kinda energy into your training, you wouldn’t lose at prelims. Everyone is tired of hearing your excuses. Maybe if you would be more than a benchwarmer, you would reconsider picking fights? Or at least, do our team a favour. Start bothering people who, like you, do nothing meaningful with their time and their lives. Peace out.” Yamato finishes, then turns around. The surrounding people cheer for their side, and he knows some of them have come to the games, too. The embarrassment is enough to make the baseball brats back off, and Yamato can ensure his and Haruki’s safe exit.

He wasn’t even pissed off at the nickname, anyway. Their current starter’s line up had no luck concerning cool names, which were mostly based on their faces. Onaga had become ‘Omonaga’, Konoha was ‘The Fox, Akaashi had been crowned ‘Ice prince’, and Yamato’s facial expression, which looks like he was smiling a lot, earned him the unsightly nickname ‘Joker’. He didn’t even like Batman, and tried to explain as much to Haruki (again) when they walked back to their classroom.

“Still, you should have let me at him! Could’ve wiped the floor with his ugly visage.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yamato agrees, only half his heart in it. It wasn’t as if he was a pacifist. On the other hand, he didn’t exactly enjoy violence either. It was probably a teammate, as well as boyfriend, thing not wanting to see Haruki get into trouble. Washio had once said that there are types of people who attract it nonetheless, and there was no helping it. Yamato wishes Washio will have a firecracker as a partner one day, and maybe then he could understand.

“Let’s talk about nicer things! We’re free on Saturday afternoon. Wanna go somewhere?” Haruki asks as he interlocks his arms behind his head, looking up to Yamato. The latter glances down to see if this was just a distraction tactic to make Yamato feel better, or if it was genuine. He prefers the latter, and so looks ahead when he answers. 

“I’m free. What did you have in mind?”

“Dating! We should totally spend some time together in the weekend without tossing a volleyball back and forth. Remember the last place we went?” 

“Yes, I do. We were kicked out for disturbing the peace, if I remember correctly.” It had been an innocent date some weeks ago, until Haruki decided he had to be horny and make Yamato feel the same. They’d been caught by a young waitress, who dropped their order as she saw where Haruki’s hands were going between Yamato’s legs. Yamato had never been called a pervert by anyone, until that very day.

“Yeah, that one. Let’s meet at that place, but then go somewhere else.” Haruki’s smile is so wide that it suggests that he feels absolutely no shame or regret at what he did on the last date. Yamato cannot even sigh at that display of utter flagrancy. 

“I am sure we weren’t allowed back in anyway.” Yamato snorts, but agrees to the plan. “Around 3-ish then? I wanna go home and change.”

“Oooh, are you going to get pretty for me, Saru!?” Haruki laughs and knocks his elbow against Yamato’s upper arm, without letting the interlacing arms be apart from each other. They’re at the end of the corridor, and few people are around them to hear the things Haruki doesn’t mind sharing in his obliviousness. It’s something Yamato likes about him.

“We went shopping on that other date, and I haven’t worn that blazer yet. So yes.” 

They’re at the stairs when Haruki jumps up to him without checking the corridors. He plants his hands on one of Yamato’s shoulders to lift himself up, and then plants his lips for a quick peck to Yamato’s cheek. As soon as he’s done it, he slaps Yamato’s shoulder blade.

“You’re too much for me!” -is the last thing Yamato hears before he watches Haruki run down the stairs, and taking a leap over the last five steps at the bottom. Yamato shakes his head and drops his hands in his pockets, following more slowly. 

*~*~*

The busy streets of Tokyo seemed to multiply with inhabitants on this particular Saturday afternoon. The people made it impossible for Yamato to walk any faster or to reach his destination in time. He wouldn’t have been on time anyway, not with his love for books surfacing in the most improper moments. His will got broken when he took a quick glance into a bookshop’s front window, seeing a book with an interesting front cover and an intriguing title. Going inside was already an mistake, but then his eyes caught two more points of interest.

Now, burdened with a bag full of books (and one looking good enough to use for a book assignment he had to hand in two weeks from now), he tried to stroll as fast and polite as possible to the corner he and Haruki had agreed upon meeting. The first thing Yamato sees is the red-orang-y died mop of hair, followed by a band shirt and ¾ pants. Haruki has one favourite pair of sneakers which he wears all the time outside of school, and never has them cleaned. 

Upon coming closer, Yamato bows a little apology, for being 23 minutes late. His hand freezes in the air when his gaze drifts from Haruki’s hooded eyes, looking only half as angry as the red mark at the corner of his mouth, which catches Yamato’s entire attention. Haruki acts as if it is nothing, and glances to Yamato’s hand holding the bookshop paper bag.

“Honestly, giving me grief when I come late but when it’s private stuff, you do this. We could have gone there afterwards, y’know?” Haruki says, kicking Yamato’s foot from the side. “You big book addict. I should start incorporating stores in our dates, huh?” 

Yamato didn’t let himself be caught off guard by Haruki’s bubbly nature. Bowing forward, Yamato’s free hand brushes Haruki’s chin, who tries to dodge the questioning glare and warm touch. He waits until the people behind him pass by, and comes even closer to Haruki, as if protecting him would be of any help. All it does is cast a shadow over Haruki’s features, making him look more threatening and pissed off. Haruki doesn’t send any bad vibes his way, and choses to avoid Yamato’s questioning stare.

“What happened?” Yamato asks in an audible murmur, when Haruki doesn’t respond to the non-verbal approach. 

“‘thing.” Haruki barely manages to mumble, eyes to the ground. Whenever he lies, which doesn’t happen often, he isn’t able to look at Yamato. This sort of behaviour only comes out during the rare bad moods Haruki tends to get maybe once every 3 months, or when he’s being scolded. Whenever his attitude takes the over-hand, it surprises Yamato as to how much fight can be hidden in such a short body. 

“Let’s go, yeah? My legs feel heavy from standing here so long.” Haruki says, and starts walking in the direction of a café he and Yamato tend to visit on free afternoons. Not wanting to talk about this in public or pressure Haruki any more, Yamato catches up in two big strides, his eyes ahead. Even so, the urge to touch Haruki makes his arm do whatever it pleases, such as stroking the back of Haruki’s hand whenever the streets become cramped and they end up arm to arm. 

The mood changes for the better as they order their drinks. Both having a sweet tooth comes in handy, and neither is ashamed of the amount of hot chocolate, whipped cream, or sweets overflowing their ‘coffee’ glasses. Yamato likes to make himself believe that he actually fits the sweet-tooth image, while it just looks out of place with Haruki. The strong brows, bruised arms, and now a scratch at his mouth.

“Ohhh this is so tasty.” Haruki coons, his shoulders relaxing. The relaxed state is what he’s usually found in off the court. On it, he’s all tippy toes and fast reactions, a mind working every second, seeing through every move of the opponent. Some of it carries in Haruki’s daily life, and it tends to be Yamato’s job to take care of aching shoulders and burning thighs. He’s come to love his newfound job of personal masseur, especially as he can use his lips in private places and elicit the most delicate of noises out of Haruki.

At the same time, he must be stern with him.

“So, what happened?”

Not looking directly at Yamato, Haruki directs his eyes to the steam rising from his cup, the whipped cream long gone. “Tch, not gonna let it go huh? Fine. Remember the baseball gorilla ‘volleyball sucks’ asswipe? Took two of his friends and a baseball bat with him-”

“Haru-”

“Baseball bat broke on the sink when I ducked, naturally. Shitface managed to get a few punches in before his very own class president waltzed in. I think the three of them are suspended from their club and aren’t allowed near a baseball field anytime soon.” Haruki’s smile doesn’t look wry at all. Rather giddy, he sips at his too sweet coffee, urging Yamato through a kick below the table to do the same. His face splits in two when he talks to Yamato. “Stop worrying about me. I can handle myself in tough situations. Tall guys picking on smaller dudes is what my middle school life has been about on a daily business. Plus I can take some pain.” 

“But you shouldn’t be.” Yamato says to his whipped cream, as it slowly sinks into the coffee. The thought of Haruki being hurt sits with him more than him being teased for his height. In Yamato’s world, small players are respected for their agility or defense. Trying not to succumb into being too moody, Yamato spoons some out and licks at the thick sauce. When he glances at Haruki, the brown eyes stare at his mouth as if it’s spilling glitter. Feeling that he’d been too distracted to bring a simple spoon to his mouth, Yamato tries to clean himself up, licking at the chocolate sauce sticking to the corner of his mouth.

With the speed of a demon, Haruki reaches over to him. Hands on the table, lifting his upper body fully across it, he captures the spec of sauce, kisses Yamato’s mouth corner, and licks over his tongue in one fell swoop before sitting his ass back down again. 

The moment is over in a heartbeat, and by the sounds of the cafe behind Yamato, no one noticed it. Haruki sits, fingers lazily taking his coffee in hand, and leans back, fully pleased. 

“Well, I got you to take of me, don’t I? Nothing like sexual healing and licking some wounds to make the pain go away.” Having short legs are of no disadvantage when Yamato’s long leg can reach all the way under the table, and Haruki exploits it by letting his ankle slide over Yamato’s in slow motions. His eyes betray his idea of an afternoon date well spent, and they flicker to the toilets. 

“Wanna go? I scouted this place before I got to the meeting point. Double doors, only one huge ass toilet. Can’t let opportunities like this go by, huh?”

Haruki has this special way of tilting his head and lowering his eyes, showing a certain smile that makes all of Yamato’s emotions melt into one single thing, flowing to only one single place. He drinks his coffee looking at Haruki, up for the challenge. Haruki does the same, wordlessly, and they soon drift towards the place of a quick release. 

The toilet is not as a ‘huge ass’ as Haruki promised, and Yamato cannot stop himself from teasing.

“It may be spacious for you, Komiyan. Add a big guy like me and it’s cramped.”

“You’re not _that_ big, Yamato-kun.” Haruki steps on the toilet and jumps him, effective in his force to use his smaller body to slam the larger one against the locked door. Yamato has no problems catching him, as this isn’t the first time he’s been jumped on. The kiss is just as forceful, and Haruki wastes no time undoing the proper buttons one-handed, as the other is slung around Yamato’s neck. 

Yamato’s own hands do not only hold Haruki steady without letting him drop, he also excites himself in letting them squeeze Haruki’s ass. Then without further hesitation, he does what he had been wanting to do the moment he saw Haruki’s new state, and kisses the corner of his mouth, licking over the wounds just as Haruki wants him too. Pain and pleasure somehow go together with his boyfriend no matter where he stands or where he goes. He takes joy in fights and doesn’t mind getting volleyball hits or sliding over the court in ways that bruise him. Haruki never slows his pace when he is with Yamato, either.

“Of course there’s this thing, right here, which is super big.” Haruki groans, his mouth a hot breath away, when his free hand slides below Yamato’s boxers to grab his dick. “So freaking big, can’t wait to have you in me, Saru.” 

The hand on his cock pumping him to hardness and the heady words moisting up over Yamato’s face is all he needs to be riled up the right way. As Haruki likes some forms of pain, Yamato turns to slam him into the wooden toilet door. While he ravages the hot mouth that keeps spilling out dirty talk, Yamato undoes Haruki’s pants, shoving them down as much as he can. It takes some twisting and additional leg shakes on Haruki’s part to get them to the ankles, then a big swing to make the legs go over Yamato’s shoulders. It’s a wonder the pants don’t rip.

“Where?”

“Inner blazer pocket.” Yamato manages to whisper, as he kisses his way to Haruki’s ear. He’d wanted to try this for a while now, and when the tip of his tongue tease first the ear shell and then the inside for a test run, the sounds coming out of Haruki are meant to make a guy fall into delirium. His short breaths are seriously hot, and while Yamato distracts him at the ear lobe, Haruki lubes him up, fast and sloppy. Only when Yamato stops licking his ear like that does Haruki remember that he has to take care of himself as well. Way too quick as usual, he says he’s done, while Yamato rolls his eyes.

“No you’re not.” Groaning, Yamato picks up the lube Haruki threw to the ground, while keeping his boyfriend against the door, one hand still on his ass. It’s tricky to get the lube on his fingers and he makes a mess out of everything. Except of course when he fingers Haruki, spreading him properly, and making him bite on his hand to mute the moans. Once Yamato approves of the sounds, the relaxation of Haruki’s body, and as he watches the head bounce back against the door, he enters him.

They kiss to mute their groans, while Yamato goes in slow. He likes to take his time, even when they do their quick fucks in semi-public spaces. There’s no holding back once he’s fully in Haruki, not when that ass squeezes around his cock, and Haruki’s subdued moans plead him to go faster. He doesn’t think about the loud, banging sounds they make when he rams into Haruki, ramming him against the door, creating more and more bruises and beautiful memories. 

He loses himself into the tight fit of Haruki’s body, how he keeps him against the door and have him tighten his legs around Yamato’s torso. There’s something violent in their need to be quick. Yamato cannot deny the fact that he loves to leave marks on Haruki, and his head dips down to the neck, licking and biting it. He’s more gentler here than down under, knowing that he cannot have Haruki walk around with hickeys on school.

Fingers that have been balled to fists in other one on one fights grab his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Harder, Saru. Do- do it harder. I want it.” 

Yamato sucks the soft skin as requested, his brows frowning. It’s impossible to deny such heated, whisper-moaning request. He holds Haruki’s ass open with one hand, the other on his hips, while he thrusts up into the unbearable heat. There’s a knocking on the other door from the cafe site, but Yamato cannot stop. He bites Haruki, then moves him to one of the walls. At least they can take care of the sounds by now. 

Haruki kisses him on the lips when Yamato’s own leave the neck alone. Their tongues swirl a few times around before they stop, frozen. It’s a pure hold where nothing happens, as Yamato is buried deep into Haruki’s warmth, and Haruki is all but constricted around his body. Yamato spills his into him, and Haruki comes all across his shirt. It’s so silent that it’s nearly non-existent, safe for the heat spilling out of them and being hold on lockdown between their mouths. 

The knocking stops, too, and when they part, they release a hot breath. 

Haruki’s eyes display tiny specs of watery movement, and his hand is still in Yamato’s hair.

“I love it when you’re getting so wild. Seriously, I love you.” Haruki hugs him one more time, and Yamato lets him down carefully. He kinda wants to say it back, but Haruki warns him not too. “Save it for when you wanna say it first yourself, ‘kay? It’s nicer that way…” 

They dress up quickly, and Yamato closes his blazer buttons over his shirt after he tried to wipe Haruki’s sperm off. They’re red-faced from the exercise, and Yamato is full on blazing fire when he exits the toilet with Haruki. They grab their stuff and leave without looking around, Haruki grinning while his neck burns.

Outside, they make a full on run to the next street corner, then start laughing as they cannot stop.

“Okay, another cafe we can never visit again crossed off the list! Yahoo!” Haruki yells and jumps up in a starfish formation, while Yamato looks at him, still warm in the face but only kindness in his heart.

He cannot help feeling anything but love for this wild boy next to him.

*~*~*

The sound of rustling becomes heavy on Yamato’s ears, as it comes from a few sources. It distracts him from reading what’s on the pages right below him. Even the pages of the book he’s trying to summarize rustle when his large hand holds one side down to the table he’s been working on. The school library is without a doubt one of the quietest places he could think of. Yet here he sits at an open window, curtains rustling with every gentle breeze. It agitates him to the point where he switches his leg crossing, right over left this time, and the fabric rustling puts him on an edge.

Not to mention the main distraction, which walked in earlier. Most of the soft noises came from Haruki; he had opened up a window after greeting Yamato and saying how stuffy it was, then continued roaming the library. He mindlessly looked through books and then put them back, scratching his head or a spot on his waist. Off court, Haruki’s presence highlights itself through his hair and easy grins. He doesn’t use his arms in the wide manner of Bokuto’s, or keeps them stiff to the sides like Washio. He doesn’t look restless at all. His face shows only how downright bored he is in this moment. 

Yamato leans back when Haruki walks further into a corridor flanked by books, as if he tries to keep an eye on the usually fast libero. The book in his hand still lies open, but the words or the assignment are forgotten, as Yamato’s eyes follow Haruki into a darker path of the library. Once he’s out of sight, Yamato leans forward again, sighing. 

He hasn’t exactly gone anywhere with this book summarization, and the deadline is this Friday. During the past two days, he tried reading it during lunch breaks, but something like that became downright impossible when he was in the same class as Haruki. They would eat together, and Haruki was a master in lingering around and diverting Sarukui’s much needed attention to anything but school work. When asked about his own book assignment, Haruki had the guts to smile, hold Yamato’s gaze, and show him the peace sign. 

_”Finished it Sunday night.”_

As expected, a buzz goes off in Yamato’s bag. Holding his book as a shield, as it doesn’t seem useful for much else, he checks his phone, careful not to be caught slacking off by anyone. He reads over the message, then types his reply; it’s a rejection to Haruki’s ‘Wanna come and play?’ Once more, Yamato tries to find his focus, and starts reading the words on the 24th page another time. 

It’s hard not to look up from the book when Haruki takes a chair and sits next to him. At least this time, he isn’t sitting on the table or making awkward noises to get them both kicked out of here. Yamato makes sure the glance is a short, merely acknowledging one, before he gazes away. Not enough for Haruki, who keeps tapping his shoe against Yamato, elevating himself from a soft and silent nuisance to an actual sprite. To add up to it some more, Haruki undoes the buttons of his sleeves, and rolls them up to his elbow. His lower arms have blue bruises here and there, some of which Yamato knows come from his own spikes, too. Seeing them makes his lower body react in an uncomfortable, warm manner.

Haruki plays a dangerous game, and his unstoppable grin shows it off way too sincerely. 

Yamato doesn’t give him another second of his time. He reads and reads, trying to find keywords and meanings and plot points. Haruki vanishes out of sight, his head lying low on his folded arms, not caring that he could be kicked out for not working. The attack below the table continues, a rhythmic tap-tap-tap, unnoticed by the rest of the vigorous students. Most of them are sitting at another table, and none of them can hear the soft hum coming from Haruki’s closed lips. Driven to the brink, Yamato aims without seeing, and kicks Haruki’s leg away, a muted block that doesn’t rouse attention.

Haruki’s snicker interrupts his hum, but he keeps on going afterwards. His feet are on the floor for a few moments, while Yamato finishes the page at long last. He flips the page, wondering if he could at least make it to the end of the chapter before practice starts. This isn’t probable, not when there’s a pest sitting right next to him. He cannot kick him for real, as there is no way he would touch the legs of their libero. 

Plus, Yamato found out about Haruki’s sweet spots the other day, which are surprisingly low; Yamato had been able to elicit the craziest sounds and watch Haruki writhe and tremble during a calve massage. And once during a play fight, Yamato’s grab for the ankles had made Haruki shudder. There is a time and place to abuse his knowledge, and even as the urge is strong to do at least something, it takes a lot of Yamato’s willpower to restrain himself from attacking his partner.

As if the struggle would never end, Haruki gets up at last. He pats Yamato’s shoulder, which makes him look up. Although he’s sitting down, he still feels a lot larger and taller than Haruki. Not that it makes a difference when warm lips brush Yamato’s ear, and words as hot as the upcoming Tokyo summer float towards him.

“Come see me before practice then, Saru. I wanna make out and get some of the edge off before practice.”

The eyes widen before the brain can catch up. Before Yamato can sputter his indignation, Haruki whistles his way out of the library, bag slung over his shoulder and his jacket across it. It’s impossible not to stare after him, and although Haruki looks back one more time, Yamato cannot hide his eagerness to go after him and teach him a lesson.

But first he would like to finish this page.

*~*~*

Haruki is in fact, the worst. Yamato knew it even before they started their ‘silent 5 minutes’ behind the gymnasium. It’s not as if he is a bad person, but he likes to play around a lot and distract Yamato from important things such as school works. In one way, he makes up for it. His hands are warming up and relaxing Yamato’s shoulders, who had a tough week getting through his book and the assignment. Once it was finished (with no thanks to Haruki), he gave his libero the green light and ended up waiting for him behind the gymnasium.

They could still hear Bokuto’s voice as he walked away from the club room. Yamato found himself once more troubled to focus, and he tried hard to do so while brushing Haruki’s open mouth with his own. He put his hand on Haruki’s neck, trying to ease the strain that their height difference puts on their kisses every now and then. Yamato would have loved to lift him up and have his head be on the same level for once, but Haruki would have none of it. Their kisses are a constant give and take, equally sweet and warm at times, and borderline arousing at other moments. The only time Haruki let himself be lifted was for sex reasons, as the heat got to his head and wouldn’t let him think of anything else.

The thoughts alone makes Yamato bite down on the soft bottom lip and he receives a throaty moan in return. Despite being a firecracker in most situations, Haruki goes easy on the biting and the scratching, leaving most of that to Yamato who couldn’t help himself. 

Once most voices leave the premises without double-checking where two of their regulars had run off to, Haruki’s hands finds their way down and over Yamato’s bulge, massaging it slowly to hardness. He pushes even more buttons but he goes to the underside, rubbing all the way back up and opening Yamato’s trousers. Haruki grins all the time, when they’re doing this stuff, anticipation having only one way to leak out of him. It was the same in the beginning, with the minor difference that Haruki laughed off his nervous hands and trembling legs. They’d come a long way from back then when they were younger, greener, and not this much in love with each other. 

Now, Haruki couldn’t wait to get Yamato’s pants off. As the fabric left Yamato’s skin and exposing it to the colder evening wind, Haruki drops to his knees. 

Droopy eyes, a cocked eyebrow full of mirth and promising a good time reflect Haruki’s eagerness as he strokes Yamato’s penis. Yamato smiles, unfazed by the tease down below, and guides his hand through the thick hair to give it a push forward. 

“Is this your way of apologizing, Komiyan?” 

“Exactly. You had a tough week, so I’m gonna make it up to you, Saru.” It’s the last thing Haruki says before licking at the glans, and when his eyes close, his mouth opens up to welcome it to his warm, wet mouth. Yamato closes his eyes on the first touch and let’s his head fall back, shoulders relaxing, and his arms falling down as if lead hangs off his wrists. He keeps his touch to Haruki’s head without too much domination, wanting to give his boyfriend all the room to work his own magic at his own pace. 

If his arms were lead, his legs become jelly. There’s only one thing where Haruki slows himself down and that’s when he takes his time sucking Yamato’s dick. He’s careful not to hit his teeth on the sensitive skin, and his tongue makes deliberate movements all around the cock. His head bobs back and forth before he’s halfway there, salivating over Yamato’s length with those delicious-sounding wet noises. 

Once he gets a pace going, Haruki’s teasing resumes. As he slows down, Yamato comes back to the present time and sneaks a peak, only to regret opening his eyes. Yamato never asks where he got his technique from, or if he watches porn in his private time for reference. Whatever Haruki does pleases Yamato, and it’s funnier not to know. Teasing comes in the form of not having the mouth all around him, and Haruki leaves the only the underside hanging and gliding over his tongue when he looks up, laughing with his mouth open and Yamato’s cock all over his tongue. Haruki then continues to lick the underside, a chuckle on his lips, his eyes half-hooded and way too sexy for any sane man to handle in this situation. He holds Yamato with one hand, and if the movement of his other arm is anything to go by, he’s enjoying himself. 

It has Yamato on edge right from the start. Both his hands find their way into the brown hair on top, and he urges Haruki on to take him back in properly. A last chortle resounds behind the gymnasium, and Haruki puts on hand on Yamato’s hip to appease him, as the other hand quickens on his own dick and slickening it up. 

He takes most of Yamato into his mouth, and trusts Yamato not to push his head too much. Yamato has been told more times than his ears could handle that he’s big for a boy his age. It alludes again to what kind of porn Haruki devotes himself to in his free time to make such a statement. Since Haruki had realized he was gay at age 14, Yamato can only have understanding if he’d been checking out boys since that time, too. It’s how Yamato noticed something was off in their first year here, when Haruki kept staring at him. Yamato never knew about ‘the other side’ until Haruki took his hand and guided it to his own penis, while Haruki’s hand had been pleasuring Yamato during a free period. 

Yamato can only thank his younger self for not being too shy or weirded out, and having such an open mind. He would have missed out on moments like these, when Haruki took him deeper and deeper, moaning on his cock, almost all the way to the hilt. Yamato had to stop him from trying to much at once, and pulled at the hair, which only made Haruki moan again. That, and all the dates they went on, all the times he could have a sleepover at Haruki’s and fall asleep holding him in his arms.

“Shhhit, Haru.” Yamato keens and his stomach tightens when Haruki pulls back slowly, his tongue licking the underside of Yamato’s cock in a zigzag movement. “Wanna come to my place in the weekend?” 

A wet pop precedes Haruki’s audible grin, and he holds Yamato’s length, rubbing it while he speaks.

“You’re horny enough to take me right here, aren’t ya?”

Yamato gulps and nods, but then touches Haruki’s neck. “Yeah but, I really want you to come.” 

He knows what he’s saying and what effect it might have, but Haruki doesn’t call him out on it. Instead he takes it as it is, and smiles sweetly.

“I’d love to visit. And to come. But first I’ve gotta take care of you, big boy.” Haruki licks his penis again, kissing it up and down and over the glans before he sucks it back into his mouth. His other hand abandons the quest for his own pleasure and comes up between Yamato’s legs to fondle his balls gently. By this time, Yamato has his nails dragging over Haruki’s scalp, and breathing out through his nose. Deep breaths escape his mouth, and as heat takes over, they become soft, keening groans. Haruki doesn’t stop until it becomes too much, and Yamato comes in his throat hard and without thinking of a warning. Then again, you don’t have to warn a dude who's ready to swallow, and even licks his smiling lips as if it is a pleasure to do so.

Haruki, always the gentleman, zips Yamato back up before the latter takes his arm and pulls him up, turning him around and makes him lean against the wall. For a second it looks as if Yamato is ready to go for a second round inside of Haruki, but then his fingers do not come anywhere near his ass. He only helps Haruki to masturbate, remembering that he likes to feel Yamato’s large body over his backside. Standing like this, Yamato’s head can lean on Haruki’s hair, and his hand is more than able to reach all the way to Haruki’s center. 

“Do the thing at my ear again?”

Not needing to be told twice, Yamato puts his lips over the top of Haruki’s ear. He licks his way along the ridge of it, then sucks in the earlobe, waiting until Haruki moans. His hand slows down the pace as he lets the tip of his tongue go inside a little, just roaming the ear’s outer places as wet as he can. Haruki enjoys every second of it, and his neck cranes backwards when he moans out Yamato’s name to the night sky.

“Bite me, please.” Haruki can be full of demands if he’s being pleasured, and Yamato can only follow through every plead presented to him. At the cafe he got the left side of Haruki’s neck, and now he dives in for the right side, biting more than sucking on the skin. Haruki knew how to handle hickeys, and dissolved questions from his classmates or from his club mates with a wink and a handwave. Still, Yamato didn’t want to give him a hard time having to keep explaining or coming up with untruths, so he’s careful not to mark him this time. 

He bites down hard when Haruki comes moaning out loud, and Yamato aims all of Haruki’s seed against the wall, not minding that a lot of it drips over his fingers. He licks it up later while Haruki watches, the kid still half in heaven when he tries to get dressed. 

 

Once Haruki is ready to go, Yamato rounds up on him. His hands take the sweet face in his, and he likes how well it fits in the palm of his hands. Haruki widens his eyes as he doesn’t understand, and Yamato can only kiss that stupid-looking face. He searches Haruki’s eyes for a second, just wanting to drown in the dark brown which reminds him of the woods he played in as a child.

“I seriously love you too,” _wild thing_ Yamato adds in his head but does not speak it, letting his face split in half, letting his cheeks burn and his teeth show. Haruki blinks once before he guffaws, and his hands go over Yamato’s. As their foreheads press together for a short moment, Yamato considers a walk to the main school gates, holding Haruki’s hand. Instead, their bodies freeze when they hear footsteps closing in, and the janitor’s flashlight coming their way.

“Shit,” is what Haruki mouths, before his face displays a manic laugh. He gives Yamato one look, then takes his hand, and makes a run for it. Yamato feels his heart beating in his throat as he runs after Haruki, and by the time they make it to the main gate, it’s closed. Haruki lets out a scoffing laugh, then turns to the wall beside it.

“C’mon, climb!” Haruki whispers, then lets his agile limbs touch the wall, climbing it super fast. Yamato is less secure but sees the holes in the wall which Haruki had used before him, and follows his lead. Meanwhile, sweat runs down his neck, and as much as he is afraid of getting caught, he’s also excited. Haruki and he make it over the wall and jump. Cars rush by, and people are giving them strange looks, but Yamato cannot focus on any of it. A cool night breeze caresses his skin and hair, cooling down his overheated body. Haruki’s giggle is the most contagious he knows, and when they run from their school, Yamato cannot help but join in, all the way home.

Getting into trouble with Haruki wasn’t all that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo a little bit about characterization! To me, Saru looks like this super laidback dude and nothing could (or should...) faze him. He's really chill and enjoys life, does some silly shit like all high schoolers, and he's average in most school subject. Komi also has that laidback chill but from everyone in the team, he can relate to Bokuto the most. What I did in the fic with the whole prompt of 'nerd meets bad boy', is that I took a lot of myself (as a tiny person) and put it into Komi; how he'd react to assholes and deal with things in life. He has an up beat attitude, and bounces back on his feet quickly. 
> 
> What I also did for research is looking at their star signs and letting it inspire my characterization for them. Sarukui as the Leo who enjoys life and its comfort, and can go crazy in the things he's passionate about, and being lazy as no other when he doesn't care. He likes clean spaces and things being orderly (in his mind and around him). He's also warm-hearted and cheery~ Komi is a little temperamental as an Aquarius. He can be super independent but looovees having fun with friends and fighting for the good cause. He's very protective and can't handle people who disagree with him :'D
> 
> If you have any Saru/Komi headcanons, please share them with me~ I'd love to hear how other people see them *v*


End file.
